prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Welcome to the Dollhouse/@comment-25984379-20150320061330/@comment-26225901-20150320130341
Jarialover1993, my thoughts exactly! Here's my thoughts... 1) Ali got that text when she was with Jenna, threatening her life. And knew if she didn’t pull something, she was going to die. '' ''So, knowing Bethany, hating her for whatever connection she has to her mom, she sets out to break her out that night as a distraction to A, while she tries to find out who they are first. She even gets Cece in on the wearing yellow to help out as well. And tries to blackmail Bryon into giving her money to get outta town too. Then, when after running into Garrett and Jenna, she assumes for a second, she was right - it is Jenna after all, working with Garrett. But he chickened out and so she kept playing dead, to make Jenna think she won. Except, the real A, Mona at the time – was never on her suspect list that night. '' Her plan works, and like Mel, Mona thought she’d hit Ali, but really killed Bethany. However, Mona then sees Ali out and about, realizes her plan failed, and tries again, with the rock. Only for Ali to be pulled out by Mrs. G. Driving by Mona sees Ali alive AGAIN, and ‘helping,’ her, just forgoes her original plan and just tells Ali to get lost. When Ali turns up in the hospital to see Han, she has already figured out it’s Mona, or at least suspects. “I really should do something about A – that bitch is getting on my nerves.” And then tells Emily, “two can keep a secret if one of them is dead.” Ali didn’t rat out Mona, because Mona would prove she lured Bethany to her death, and somehow spin it as conspiracy to commit murder. '' ''2.) Then things get cray, when the game gets stolen. Ali: '“I thought I knew but I was wrong…” By who? Shana. “Mona played with dolls - I play with body parts.” / “I’m not Mona, this isn’t a game.”'' Mona needs to work with the girls to figure out who “stole them.” from her. '' ''She recruits Toby, and Lucas, and even tries Spence again (why they can leave the team with no problem), all in hopes of taking BACK her game. ''Shana, who signs off as “kisses,” (how Ali uses to) gets killed & then low & behold –– '''in Miss Me 100 -–– A is welcomed backed by the movers, and out come the dolls again. Playing with the same exact 'Ali,' doll with the crown that Mona had in her flashback. Mona knows previous A is taken care of and sets her plan in motion to set Ali up for HER murder, and the murder she committed – Bethany. All the while, she plans to get the girls back all to herself in her dollhouse, where no one can steal them from her again. Except, Mona told someone what happened, the secret – “Mona told EVERYTHING,” and that is the person out for revenge for Bethany, which involved killing Mrs D. —-And Ali knows Mona was taunting her with this information. “It was Mona.” / "All I know for sure is the texts stopped when she died." (Mona didn't have to sign the texts anymore. "I don't have to hide anymore. You do.") ''She’s the only one who would know why this person wants revenge against her. ''